


they got their hands full (trying to tame a pistol)

by Doodsxd



Series: D&D Works [8]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, BAMF Margo Hanson, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dungeons & Dragons Character Backstory, Dungeons & Dragons References, Gen, Inspired by Dungeons & Dragons, Mild Language, POV Margo Hanson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd
Summary: After being wrongly imprisoned and questioned - a.k.a., tortured - at one city or another, she couldn’t remember, this weird guy showed up and told her she could leave if she came with him to this place. He promised she wouldn’t need to hide or to be afraid, that it was a haven for every race everywhere, where everyone lived in peace.He just didn’t tell her howboringit would be.It didn’t take a month for her to feel restless. Two months and she was crawling out of her skin. She couldn’t punch anyone, there was almost no booze and everyone was so nice. Worse, even: everyone knew each other, which meant she couldn’t fuck anybody without the whole fucking city knowing.So when Margo saw from afar the ship - no official flag, apparently a pirate or cargo ship of some sorts -, she started gathering her things. A few hours after she spotted it, a drow came from the shore - which probably meant they were one sailor down.Score.
Series: D&D Works [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069412
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	they got their hands full (trying to tame a pistol)

**they got their hands full (trying to tame a pistol)**

She was a tiny thing, barely hitting 1,56, but the look in her eyes told everyone she was not one for jokes. 

Margo Hanson had been living in the Haven for a while now. Being a mix between a white kossuthian woman and a black grumbardian man, no one accepted her in either, the caramel shade of her complexion a testimony to her origins. 

It didn’t help that she had defied a leader’s authority and tried a little  _ coup d’état _ on the city she lived in, aiming to end the reign of exploration and poverty for her people. 

Sadly, while she had trained in combat, she wasn’t quite the leveled opponent for the king’s best knight, the Giant Julian. Her moves, therefore, ended up with her being completely humiliated in front of the entire town, including her fellow rebels, and being completely banished from the area, forbidden from ever coming back. 

Margo swore that she would get stronger and come back to punish that tyrant, and started wandering around, looking for challenges and adventures that could improve her situation, both monetary and physical. The more gold and accomplishments she achieved, though, the less she thought about home. After all, this life was  _ fun _ \- she could drink to her heart’s content, there was always some dumb huck ready for a quickie and she could beat stuff up and get  _ paid _ for it. 

Life couldn’t be better. 

That until the war began again, and everyone started getting suspicious of her wherever she went. Because of the color of her skin, she could easily be a spy to any side, blending in wherever she wanted. Not that she  _ wanted _ to, but… it’s what they thought. And that made being, well,  _ alive _ , quite difficult. 

After being wrongly imprisoned and questioned - a.k.a., tortured - at one city or another, she couldn’t remember, this weird guy showed up and told her she could leave if she came with him to this place. He promised she wouldn’t need to hide or to be afraid, that it was a haven for every race everywhere, where everyone lived in peace. 

He just didn’t tell her how  _ boring _ it would be. 

It didn’t take a month for her to feel restless. Two months and she was crawling out of her skin. She couldn’t punch anyone, there was almost no booze and everyone was so  _ nice. _ Worse, even: everyone knew each other, which meant she couldn’t fuck anybody without the whole fucking city knowing. 

So when Margo saw from afar the ship - no official flag, apparently a pirate or cargo ship of some sorts -, she started gathering her things. A few hours after she spotted it, a drow came from the shore - which probably meant they were one sailor down. 

_ Score _ . 

She stole somebody’s flying boots and waited until sundown to fly to said boat, taking everything she had on her backpack. 

As soon as she landed, though, this eerie  _ crow _ kept staring at her, which - unnerving. That was no common crow. 

“Tell your Captain that I, Margo Hanson, want in. Wherever this ship is going, it’s gotta be better than this shitfuck of a place.” She said and watched the crow fly away. 

The woman stood as tall as she could and braced herself for a lot of conflict, suspicion and questions, maybe even hostility. Meh, it didn’t matter. Her ice axes were begging for action for a while now anyway. 

She would get out of that place, be it the easy way or not. 

The first guy who showed up was  _ huge _ , and solid, and  _ holy shit _ , alright, maybe she miscalculated this whole thing just a bit. 

“Hi.” She opened her best smile towards him and her mouth got the best of her almost immediately. “You’re the Captain, I assume.” 

“That’s me. What are you doing here?” He looked grumpy, which was kinda sad. He looked like he could be a blast at parties. 

“I want out of the Haven. Saw your ship and thought of asking for help.” 

“Why should we trust you?” Another guy with the freakiest mask came from behind the buff himbo. 

_ Huh _ . So the blond himbo was the captain, but the masked weird guy was the brains. Probably called him  _ daddy  _ and everything, she’d bet. Not that she’d pass a chance to slap that as well, but.  _ Interesting _ . 

“You don’t have to. You can lock me up and just let me out when we are… wherever the hell you guys are going.” 

“Why do you want out of the haven?” This black tabaxi asked. 

Margo almost opened a shark-like grin.  _ Almost. _

The group was too diverse to be anything but adventurers,  _ especially _ considering that a drow came out of that ship a few hours ago. A drow, a human, a black tabaxi, a moon elf, and… whatever the hell that masked guy was, they were the whole freaking package. 

She could use that to her advantage. 

“It’s… boring. There isn’t any booze, everyone knows everybody else, I can’t punch anything.” She numbered and looked at the himbo. “You get it, right, big guy?” Her head cocked. “Say what. You look strong. Let’s arm wrestle. If I win, I get to be one of your little sailors and help out on the ship. You don’t even gotta pay me. If I lose, though, you lock me up and I stay there, no questions asked, until we hit the shore, and you never have to see me again.” 

She saw his gears turning and smiled to herself. 

Oh,  _ yes _ . The male ego. 

Men were just too easy, and she already felt a little more like herself. 

That was going to be  _ fun _ . 


End file.
